The Meropolis Series
The Meropolis Series, full name Tales of Meropolis, is a planned ennealogy by Everthingslayer, also called S. Currently, there are three main trilogies planned, with one book in the first trilogy being written, along with some prequels and midquels being planned after the release of the first trilogy. Prequels Elire, God of Light Description: Before the Mer or even Chioria existed, there were two siblings. Then their lives were changed forever. I am Markahlihnni Description: How did a prince become king of one of the most challenged kingdoms in Meropolan history? How did his ancestors form? More importantly, what happened once he took over? Before that even happened, though, what occurred with his father? The Battle for Meropolis (First Trilogy) A boy named Quinn is forced to leave behind his old life and become a hero in various situations to save an underwater kindgom. The Secrets of Karali Description: A chance encounter leaves fourteen-year old Quinn Alterine in the hands of a new race had no idea existed He must act as their hero and his own in a suddenly twisted underwater world he is not familiar with. Wrath of the Skulls Description: Quinn and his friends band together again four years after the war to find answers about why the Mer of Meropolis are missing. But why do the townsfolk of Kanata seem to fear the term "Skull" profusely? A Hidden World Description: Quinn uncovers a plot to overthrow the king, but that's just the beginning. A strange merwolf claims to be his daughter, and she has links to an unexplored island that was previously stated to be uninhabitable by Kantaloppans. What he discovers may aid or threaten Meropolis--and the Ruins of Life, which are still trying to recover from an earlier ordeal. United and Divided (Second Trilogy) Repairs to the corrupt Royal Council begins as Quinn shapes up in his new role, but he isn't taking it well. Meanwhile, he must also deal with the Kantaloppans as they are now fully aware that life exists underneath the ocean. The Fifth Settlement The Sky's Limit A New Threat A Final Stand (Third Trilogy) A new, powerful threat is looming over, and it's closer to Quinn than he could ever think of. With the fate of Chioria and Meropolis hanging on his shoulders, Quinn may be forced to make the most difficult choice of his life. The Enchanted Glass The Determination Her Own World's Destruction Midquels Malenchiene's Quest Description: Malenchiene is tired of being a prince, and determines to find Neris once and for all to prove he isn't crazy. Trivia * Eighteen books were once planned in minature trilogies. * At the same time, there was once only one book, the Original Manuscript. * The Original Manuscript will never be released. * The series was partially inspired by ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''and ''Wereworld. ''It was given new life by the writing style of ''The School for Good and Evil. ''However, it does not copy any writing styles. * Illustrations are hand-drawn by the author. Category:Books Category:Important